Blue Moon vs. Blue Moon
by Christine2
Summary: Blue Moon Shampoo sues Blue Moon Investigations


This is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended. The  
plot is mine, but the characters belong to ABC Circle Films and Picturemaker  
Productions. This story is intended to occur after my alternate ending to  
"Lunar Eclipse."  
  
Blue Moon vs. Blue Moon  
  
Agnes and Bert emerge from the office elevator. They are singing "That's Amore" while dancing down the hall toward the Blue Moon offices. It has been a week since their wedding, and they returned last night from their Honeymoon cruise. They get to Blue Moon's door, open it and go in.  
Bert: "Well, here we are."  
Agnes: "Yeah, it's great to be back!"  
Bert: "Yeah, great. ... not that our sojourn in celebrating wedded bliss didn't fulfill every fantasy I had."  
Agnes: "I love you Herbert Quentin Viola."  
Bert: "I love you Agnes DiPesto Viola."  
Bert and Agnes kiss. Bert looks around.  
Bert: "I wonder what's been going on around here?"  
Bert and Agnes look at each other and say together "fighting."  
Maddie walks out of her office and while looking down at some papers yells, "David." She looks up and is surprised to see the Violas.  
Maddie: "Mr. Viola, Miss DiP....Mrs. Viola (Maddie gets excited and happy) it's so good to see you back. How was your trip, your Honeymoon?"  
Everyone hugs.  
Agnes: "Oh Miss Hayes, it was wonderful. It was a little hard for Bert in the cast and all..."  
Bert: "....but the cruise ship accommodated us the best they could We had a small mishap (Bert is starting to sound embarrassed) in the shuffleboardcontest, but the cruise line said their insurance covered any liabilities......"  
David opens his office door and yawns as if he were sleeping. He sticks his head out of the door and says with eyes still half closed, "Maddie....you yelled?" He then notices Bert and Agnes and walks over to them.  
David: "Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy and I assume tired (gives a smirk to Bert) couple." He kisses Agnes on the cheek and shakes Bert's hand. "Lost the hardware, huh Bert? It's just as well, but I bet it made for some interesting.....positions" (he punches Bert in the arm.)  
Bert smiles and says, "Well, Mr. Addison...."  
Agnes gets annoyed, "Bert!"  
Maddie is also annoyed, "David, you can help Bert write a letter to Penthouse later. We need to get more of these case summaries done....you were working on them weren't you?"  
David: "I have to catch up on my beauty sleep if I want to keep lookin' like I look. Between the Anselmo case and all this paperwork for the lawyer I haven't gotten many of my naps in."  
Bert: "What lawyer? Is it a new case?"  
David mutters, "Yeah, Blue Moon vs. Blue Moon." Agnes and Bert look confused.  
Maddie: "Blue Moon Shampoo is suing us for trademark infringement for using their name."  
Agnes: "Can they do that?"  
Maddie: "They are. We're seeing the lawyer for the first time today and we're not even close (she hits David in the arm with the papers she's holding) to being done with the paperwork he needs." The phone rings. Agnes rushes over to answer it.  
Maddie: "Agnes, they issued an injunction against us. We can't use the name until the case is settled." Agnes picks up the phone.  
Agnes: "Blue M...uh we can't say our name, so please don't ask,  
a famous shampoo company took us to task.  
They say it's their name, we say it's ours,  
a judge may decide to put us behind bars.  
(pauses)...but please don't worry, our service is the same,  
We're still the agency of ....hmmm...Addison and Hayes !?!"  
David: "Addison and Hayes....I like that. If we lose Blue Moon I vote for Addison and Hayes."  
Maddie: "Addison and Hayes?"  
David: "Yeah, Addison and Hayes (gesturing that Addison would be on top and Hayes on the bottom). Just thinking of the logo I'd create makes me smile." (David smiles a wicked smile.) Maddie is amused but doesn't want to show it.  
Maddie: "I cringe thinking what it would be.....I think we should stick with Hayes and Addison if we can't use Blue Moon."  
David leans over and says quietly to Maddie: "You never complained about me being on top before."  
Maddie: "David!" She grabs his arm and pushes him toward his office, "Go get whatever work you have finished, our appointment is in a half hour and I don't want to be late." David goes into his office.  
Bert: "Good luck."  
Maddie: "Thanks, I think we'll need it.. We hired a top gun an..."  
David walks out of his office with a briefcase and complains, "expensive" Maddie finishes her sentence with "experienced attorney who specializes in this area. He came highly recommended."  
David: "He better be for what we're payin'."  
Maddie says to David: "I'll meet you down at the car in 5 minutes, get the car started."  
David: "Sure, you know I can get your motor runnin'."  
Maddie sighs and points to the door "Go." David walks out whistling and Maddie goes back to her office.  
  
Maddie and David are in the BMW on the way to the lawyer's office. David is driving. Maddie is looking out the window. She starts chuckling to herself. David: "What's so funny?"  
Maddie: "I'm just visualizing what you'd come up with as a logo for (gesturing the way David did a few minutes ago) Addison and Hayes. Everything I imagine is so....indecent."  
David: "You show me your logo, I'll show you mine."  
Maddie: "Haven't we played that game already?"  
David: "Awww, come on, you know it's always better the second time around." He smiles at her.  
Maddie: "Yeah, well, if we do have to change the name it'll be Hayes and Addison."  
David: "Why? We're equal partners now and besides Addison is first alphabetically- it'll put us first in the phone book."  
Maddie imitates the 'Twilight Zone' theme music "Doo doo doo doo, Doo doo doo doo. (mocks Rod Serling) I have entered the Twilight Zone. David Addison just made what sounds like an intelligent business decision." She looks at David and smiles. "I know you better than that Addison, I know you're just thinking of that logo..."  
David laughs: "I just want it to accurately represent us and what better than..."  
Maddie interrupts, "you'll never get your chance. It'll be Hayes and Addison."  
David: "So you want to be on top this time, huh?"  
Maddie: "Stop thinking with your zipper. No, we'll use Hayes and Addison because if we lose the name Blue Moon... it's your fault and my name should go first."  
David is confused: "My fault?"  
Maddie: "Yes, your fault"  
David: "Now I've entered the Twilight Zone. I don't understand. I don't think...."  
Maddie: "I know."  
David finishes his sentence: "that losing the name of Blue Moon would be my fault."  
Maddie: "Of course you don't think it's your fault. That's precisely why it is. You don't think....or didn't think."  
David: "Didn't think?"  
Maddie: "When you picked the name Blue Moon you didn't think."  
David: "I didn't hear you complaining."  
Maddie: "I was too mad at you."  
David: "Yeah, for 5 years now."  
Maddie: "What I'm saying is that if you had thought about this we wouldn't be in this predicament."  
David: "Of course this is my fault, I should've known, everything is my fault. The only reason I picked Blue Moon was because you were the Blue Moon shampoo girl and it was your agency. I thought it was clever, it might help us get business."  
Maddie: "So clever it'll put us in jail."  
David: "We won't go to jail. the worst that'll happen is we lose the name."  
Maddie: "You don't know that."  
David admits: "I don't know that....that's what we're paying Goldman for right?"  
Maddie: "Right (pauses and looks at David) it's still your fault."  
David: "Is not."  
Maddie: "Is too."  
David: "Is not . You filed the incorporation papers every year. You had at least 5 opportunities to think about this. You think everything else to death. This didn't occur to you either?"  
Maddie sheepishly: "No, I guess not."  
David: "Well we could argue about whose fault it is forever. Let's just see what Goldman has to say, OK?"  
Maddie: "OK."  
David: "OK."  
  
David and Maddie walk into the Law Offices of Goldman, Munchak and Sima. Maddie approaches the receptionist.  
Maddie: "Hello, I'm Madeline Hayes and this is David Addison. We have an appointment with Mr. Goldman."  
Receptionist: "Oh yes, please have a seat. Mr. Goldman will be right with you." She picks up the phone and calls Goldman to let him know they are here. A few moments later Goldman walks into the reception area.  
Goldman: "Hello, I'm Alan Goldman. It's nice to meet you." He shakes Maddie's hand.  
Maddie: "I'm Maddie Hayes and this is my partner David Addison. It's nice to meet you."  
David shakes Goldman's hand and says, "Hi."  
Goldman notices all the files they're carrying. "Looks like you brought all the information I requested."  
Maddie: "Most of it. All the tax forms, financial papers, incorporation papers, and some of the case summaries."  
Goldman: "Well let's get started, shall we? We'll go into the conference room."  
  
  
(In the conference room)  
Goldman: "Thanks for bringing in all this paperwork. I hope you understand why I need it. Blue Moon shampoo will attack the business by trying to prove the business isn't worth saving. I need all this information for a few reasons, first to prove the business is viable and is worth saving. Second to show you didn't associate yourselves with the shampoo company while using the name Blue Moon."  
Maddie: "We didn't. We never even mentioned Blue Moon Shampoo."  
Goldman: "Yes, but you were their spokesmodel. Just looking at you or using your name is an association of a sort. Although....I did talk to their lawyer a few times this week. I don't think they're doing this to be nasty and destroy you. You still have a few fans over there Ms Hayes (David rolls his eyes, Maddie smiles) I think they're just trying to protect their corporate name."  
David: "What do you think will happen?"  
Goldman: "Well, there are a few options. We could settle, which would mean you give up the name and a settlement fee, or we could go to trial. At trial a jury or judge would decide whether Blue Moon Investigations is violating Blue Moon Shampoo's trademark. If we lose at trial, you lose the name and damages. If we win, you keep the name.  
David: "These fees you're talking about, how high can they go?"  
Goldman: "It depends. The bigger and older the company, the more they feel 'infringed' upon. Probably just a couple million."  
Maddie and David look at each other and say together with fear, "A couple million?"  
Maddie looks back to Alan Goldman, "I don't think our business is even worth that much."  
Goldman: "Often these cases settle because if you lose at trial it might put you out of business. Of course the settlement fees might could put you out of business too, but it's usually cheaper and less risky."  
Maddie: "Which would you recommend?"  
Goldman: "It's too early to tell. I need to go through all this (gestures to files) first and see what kind of defense we can put up. I have a few investigators that I'll put on your case. They'll check out your reputation amongst competitors, interview staff and clients. They'll actually be nosing around your office quite a bit in the next few weeks. I hope you understand. I need unbiased information. It's not that I don't trust that you two will tell me the whole truth, but, well, let's just say that not all my clients tell me the 'whole' story. It's put me in a bind a number of times."  
David laughs, "Oh, we don't have any experience with that."  
Maddie: "What David means is that we have experienced the same with some..."  
David: "Some?"  
Maddie: "Most...of our clients. We will give your investigators no problems. Anything they want, we'll cooperate fully, won't we David?"  
David: "Of course. We'll be the height of cooperability." Maddie looks at David amused. Goldman is also amused.  
Goldman: "I'll need a list of all your former and current clients. My investigators need to start the interviews ASAP."  
David: "THAT could be a problem."  
Goldman: "I thought you were the height of cooperability?"  
Maddie is annoyed, "Why is that a problem David?"  
David: "Because most of our clients are dead, in jail, or alive but faked their deaths and we promised to keep their secret."  
Maddie is kind of embarrassed, "Oh. Well that's true."  
Goldman: "Well, we can contact the ones in jail by letter. We'll contact the deceased client's family members if necessary. As for the faked death clients...how many are there?"  
David: "A few."  
Goldman: "Well, (looking at Maddie and David a little confused) we'll try to leave them out of this, OK?"  
Maddie and David, "OK."  
Goldman: "The most important thing is that you tell me everything about Blue Moon Investigations from Day 1, full disclosure. It's the only way I can really help. I need to know everything about the history, how it got started, the struggles, the successes, you two (Maddie and David look at each other apprehensively) How did you pick the name Blue Moon? Please don't tell me it had anything to do with Maddie being the Blue Moon Shampoo spokesmodel.  
Maddie (sarcastically): "Well David, you're the clever one who picked the name. Why don't you tell him?"  
Goldman: "David picked the name- that's good."  
Maddie: "Oh yes, it's really good. David tell him."  
David: "Well...... the first time I met Maddie it was when she came into the office to close it down. It was called City of Angels Investigations back then. Our job was to lose money for her, which we did great. But when her accountant skipped off to Argentina with her fortune, she was advised to liquidate all her businesses losing money. I tried to convince her that we could make a go of it together, make the business work, you know, make money. We got involved in a diamond heist and we were hiding out in the office one night. I like to play the harp..."  
Goldman is very surprised, "The harp?"  
David: "Harmonica, I play the harmonica. Anyway that night I played Blue Moon- the song- it's one of my favorites. A couple days later we solved the case and I convinced Maddie that we could go into business together and I picked the name in honor of that first night, our first case, my....uh.....favorite song."  
Goldman: "That's it? A favorite song? Did you even know Maddie once represented Blue Moon Shampoo?"  
David: "Yeah, although at first I thought (looks at Maddie who warns him by his look he'd better not say anything more) never mind. No, I guess I really wasn't thinking......"  
Maddie: "I can vouch for that."  
David finished his sentence: "about any connection with Blue Moon Shampoo."  
Goldman: "Well that's a good start. Let's meet again next week. Do you think you can have those case summaries done by then?"  
Maddie: "We'll have them done. Is that it?"  
Goldman: "Yes, for now. In the meantime the two of you need to start thinking about the business, you know, which option you might want to take."  
Maddie: "Of course we'll think about it."  
David: "Of course."  
Goldman: "I'll see you next week then."  
Maddie and David get up. Maddie approaches Goldman and shakes his hand.  
Maddie: "Thank you, good-bye."  
David also shakes Goldman's hand, "Seeya later alligator."  
Goldman smiles and responds, "After while crocodile." David smiles. He and Maddie walk out of Goldman's office.  
  
David and Maddie are back in the BMW. This time Maddie is driving.  
Maddie: "Well, well, well Mr. Addison that was quite a performance."  
David: "What that alligator thing? I got a million...."  
Maddie: "No, not that performance. The other one, the complete lie you just told our lawyer about how you picked Blue Moon as our name. After he just told us to tell the whole truth, you go and lie to his face."  
David: "Would you rather I tell the truth and give Blue Moon Shampoo more ammunition?"  
Maddie: "It is the truth David."  
David: "It'll make us lose Maddie. Anyway you and I are the only ones who know the real reason I picked Blue Moon as our name. Besides, everything I said was true."  
Maddie agrees: "Well, it was true."  
David: "So I was just ......revising the truth, being clever."  
Maddie: "Again? You sure we can risk you being clever again?"  
David: "Ha, ha."  
Maddie: "Lying comes so easy to you, doesn't it?"  
David: "At times lying is .....preferrable to the truth, yes. But in this case, I don't plan to lie about anything else. I agree with Goldman, we need to tell the whole truth about everything...."  
Maddie: "everything?'  
David finishes, "else"  
Maddie: "Well...I was just thinking....it might be (imitates David's previous use of the word) preferable to ....leave a few things out.....things that aren't.....relevant."  
David: "Like what?"  
(Maddie looks at David, who then looks at Maddie and figures out what she's talking about.)  
David (mocking Maddie): "Well, well, well Ms. Hayes, I didn't know that lying came so easily to you."  
Maddie: "It's not lying, it's.....selectively omitting irrelevant information."  
David: "Lying"  
David is getting increasingly annoyed. Maddie is a little defensive.  
Maddie: "Well?"  
David: "Well what?"  
Maddie: "Are you in agreement?"  
David: "Would it surprise you to find out that I'm not?"  
Maddie: "No, I just can't believe it. The King of Lies is trying to convince me to tell the truth!"  
David: "What is the big deal? You still embarrassed?"  
Maddie: 'I was never embarrassed."  
David looks at Maddie incredulously.  
Maddie: " I wasn't I was.....I don't want to talk about this. I thought we agreed not to rehash everything anymore."  
Maddie waits for David to say something, but he doesn't.  
Maddie: "Just think about it, alright?"  
David: "About what?"  
Maddie: "My proposal"  
David: "Your proposal to lie?"  
Maddie: "To omit"  
David: "Whatever. Just so you know......I'm not surprised."  
Maddie: "Surprised? About what?"  
David: "You wanting to lie. If I'm the King of Lies, babe, you're the Queen."  
Maddie: "How's that?"  
David: "I thought you didn't want to talk about it."  
Maddie sighs: "I don't."  
David: "I just can't see how you can omit, separate it."  
Maddie, " Of course you don't. That was part of the problem, you can't separate it."  
David: "No, the problem was that you did."  
Maddie: "Just tell me you'll think about it."  
Maddie pulls into the Blue Moon parking space in the garage of the office building.  
David: "Oh yes, I'll think about it. I'm always thinking, known for thinking. My nickname in college was David Einstein." As David says this he gets out of the car and walks away.  
  
Maddie is in her office sitting at her desk. It's late, the employees are gone and she's working on something. David bursts in, walks up to Maddie and takes her arm.  
Maddie: "David?"  
David: "Maddie, come with me." He starts to walk her out of her office.  
Maddie: "Where?"  
David: "My office." They walk into the outer office towards David's office.  
Maddie: "Why?"  
David: "I have to show you something."  
Maddie pulls her arm away from David and stops. "I've already seen it," as she looks down.  
David: "Not that! First lying, now lewd remarks. You've been hanging out with me too much." He grabs her arm and starts leading her into his office again.  
Maddie: "Way too much."  
They enter David's office and he seats her in a chair.  
David: "Now we've been summarizing every case we've worked on since the beginning, right?"  
Maddie: "Right"  
David: "In my summarizing I've stumbled upon a number of facts that are quite interesting in that they refute past assertions."  
Maddie: "What assertions?"  
David: "Well, I do remember at one time you asserted that I hadn't solved any cases here at Blue Moon."  
Maddie: "That's not true. You've solved lots of our cases."  
David: "Exactamundo. And in an effort to graphically represent this 'fact' I have created a..." as David says this he unveils a flip chart with a pie graph on it.  
Maddie: "A pie chart?"  
David: "This represents (he points to the orange slice of the pie chart) all the cases I've solved. This represents (he points to the blue slice of the pie chart) all the cases you've solved. This represents (he points to the green slice of the pie chart) all the cases that were resolved in other ways. "  
Maddie: "What's the red pie slice for?"  
David: "That represents all the episodes that didn't have cases."  
David goes to his desk and picks up a bound report and hands it to Maddie.  
Maddie: "What's this?"  
David: "A report."  
Maddie: "A report of what?"  
David: "A report outlining a record of personnel responsible for case resolution here at Blue Moon."  
Maddie starts looking at it, "I don't understand."  
David: "I have an overhead presentation....."  
Maddie: "No, I mean I don't understand this," she gestures to the chart and report. "Please don't tell me you spent all day doing this (again gesturing) when you should've been doing the case summaries.  
David: "Of course not! I delegated the audiovisual presentation to Agnes and the research to Bert."  
Maddie: "So you wasted 3 employees' time on this rather than just 1?! You don't take anything seriously do you?"  
David is obviously angry. "Fine." He takes the flip chart down and throws the report in the trash can.  
Maddie: "What, now you're mad?"  
David: "I'm not an idiot Maddie,.........don't! (he points to her and stops her from saying something about him being an idiot) I know how important this is. I finished my half of the summaries before lunch. You don't think our meeting with Goldman scared me? We could lose everything."  
Maddie: "How could you have finished already? What did you do- a paragraph for each case?"  
David: "I was concise. We're payin' for him by the hour. I don't want to waste his time. What are you doing, 5 pages per case?" David looks at her and knows by the look on her face that she is indeed doing 5 pages per case. "He wanted a summary, not a novel!"  
Maddie: "Well I'm being thorough. I'll do it my way and you do it your way and let's just leave it at that. So have you thought about the options Goldman discussed?"  
David: "Think about them? There isn't much to think about. We really don't have much choice do we?"  
Maddie: "No, it doesn't seem that we do."  
Maddie and David look at each other as if they're both thinking that was too easy.  
Maddie: "Which choice did you see as the only option?"  
David: "Going to trial. Which did you see as the only option?"  
Maddie: "Settling"  
David is irritated by her answer: "Of course! After all these years, all we've been through, you just want to throw in the towel and settle. Maddie settling will cost less than a judgment against us, but it is just as likely to put us out of business. I mean we're finally in the black, but we won't survive a big hit like a settlement fee. Have you thought of that?"  
Maddie looks down feeling guilty.  
David: "Well of course you've thought of that, haven't you?"  
Maddie: "David settling will mean we both avoid bankruptcy. I've been there before and I don't want to go through it again. I can't believe you're willing to risk....."  
David: "I can't believe what you're willing to risk."  
They both look at each other for a long moment.  
Maddie: "I guess nothing's changed since the day we met."  
David: "Nothing? That's not true. The wrong things are still important to you Maddie Hayes."  
Maddie: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
David: "You know. We've had this discussion dozens of times."  
Maddie: "David, you're being unfair."  
David: "Unfair? I'm being unfair? No Maddie, you're being unfair. I'm the one who showed up every day..."  
Maddie: "every day?"  
David: "for the past 5 years. Through good cases and bad cases, in red ink and black ink....."  
Maddie: "In sickness and health? David...........you are still talking about the business, aren't you?"  
David: "Yes I'm still talking about the business. There's nothing else to talk about is there? I don't know why I bother. You've never been willing to fight for this since the beginning."  
Maddie: "I haven't fought for this? I haven't fought for this? I've done nothing but fight for this." Maddie gets up and walks to the door. "I guess once again we have a difference of opinion." She slams the door as she leaves.  
David runs to the door, opens it and yells "I guess we do." and he slams the door.  
  
David is sitting in a chair in Alan Goldman's office. He and Goldman are talking. Maddie walks in.  
Maddie: "Hello." She looks at David, then at her watch to see if she's late. "Am I late?"  
Goldman: "No Miss Hayes, you're right on time. Mr. Addison was a little early."  
Maddie: "Early, huh?" She looks at David but he won't look back and sits down.  
Goldman: "I've been updating Mr. Addison on the status of the case."  
Maddie: "And?"  
Goldman: "Well, I've had a chance to go over all of the financial information. The business is solid now-which will help to refute what I suspect will be the first part of Blue Moon Shampoo's attack. It struggled a lot at first, that will show that you didn't capitalize on the "Blue Moon" association. My investigators have finished checking out your competitors. Your agency has a good reputation for the work that you do. A little wacky, but both you and Mr. Addison are respected as detectives."  
Maddie: "Really, both of us?" She looks at David to see his reaction at her obvious joke, but he just looks annoyed.  
Goldman: "Yes, why does that surprise you?"  
David: "It shouldn't."  
Goldman: "The investigators are also done interviewing your employees. They're happy, like their jobs and both of you. It took a lot of heart keeping them around during the tough times. That'll look good for you. The investigators aren't done interviewing the clients yet, (he chuckles) that is the ones still alive or haven't faked their own deaths. They should be done in a few weeks. In plenty of time for our meeting with the Blue Moon representatives. Sooo.......Is there anything else I need to know about Blue Moon Investigations?" Goldman sits back in his chair like a lawyer who just asked a question to which he already knows the answer.  
Maddie and David look at each other, Goldman looks from one to the other.  
Maddie: "I can't believe you, you told him didn't you? That's why you showed up early isn't it?  
David: "What? No! But I think I will tell him right now."  
Maddie: "David...."  
Goldman: "Doesn't matter, I already know."  
Maddie and David at the same time: "Know what?"  
Goldman: "You two.....fight a lot, especially lately. Let me see, what the latest round was about?" Goldman opens one of the many file folders on his desk, "Annie. My investigators do a thorough job. Your employees were a wealth of information particularly (he checks the folder again) the Viola's. It seems your employees spend quite a lot of time discussing the two of you, kind of like an in office soap opera. Look, this is what the investigators turned up on the business (he points to a small pile of folders on his desk.) This is what they turned up on...this is the non-business related information (he points to several huge piles of folders.) At first I was excited that you two are in lo.., were in lo.., whatever. It would help build sympathy, but the way it is now, I think we should just leave it out. I can't guarantee that Blue Moon Shampoo will though. If they can't attack the business at trial, they could try to put the two of you on trial. At this point neither of you would generate much sympathy. If you do decide to go to trial, the two of you will have to....uh....resolve your differences and present a united front. Have you decided whether you want to settle or go to trial yet?"  
Maddie: "We've discussed it."  
David: "We haven't made a decision yet."  
Goldman: "We still have time, but you'll have decide soon. Goldman looks at Maddie, "Mr. Addison gave me all of his case summaries, are yours done yet?"  
Maddie: "No, not yet. I need another week."  
Goldman: "I've got enough to keep me busy, just get them to me next week and we'll be fine. In the meantime, please discuss whether you want to pursue settling or going to trial, OK?"  
Maddie and David: "OK"  
  
Maddie and David are in the car on the way back to the office. Maddie is driving.  
Maddie: "I guess it doesn't matter whether we told him the whole truth or not, he found out anyway."  
David: "I still think we should've told him ourselves. We don't know what any of those people said. That's why I'm going to do a little investigating of my own" (David pulls a file from Goldman's office from his briefcase.)  
Maddie: "How?" She looks at David. "David you didn't....well of course you did. I don't know why I'm surprised."  
David: "I just want to see what they said about us."  
Maddie: "You mean about you."  
David: "Me-you-us what's the difference?"  
Maddie: "I don't want to argue about this. Go ahead and read until your eyes cross for all I care. It's not relevant to the case. I doubt that Blue Moon Shampoo will use any of it anyway."  
David: "You heard what Goldman said Maddie. There's a very good possibility that they'll put us on trial. I just want to be prepared. Aren't you the least bit curious about what's in this file?"  
Maddie: "No"  
David: "No?"  
Maddie: "No. I don't have anything (she hesitates) to be curious about. I can't imagine anything in that file that would make me look bad." Maddie says all of this as if she's trying to convince herself that this is true.  
David looks with Maddie with amusement and laughs.  
Maddie: "What? Why are you laughing?"  
David: "You've got to be kidding, right?"  
Maddie: "What do you mean I've got to be kidding?"  
David: "I don't believe you. You must be feeling really guilty to be in such denial." David looks back at the file.  
Maddie sounds a little guilty: "Denial...guilty about what?" She and David look at each other.  
David laughs again. "Maybe I'm wrong."  
Maddie: "You? Wrong? Isn't that a given?"  
David: "Maybe it's not guilt or denial, maybe it's fear."  
Maddie: "Fear?"  
David: "Fear. You're afraid of what they'd say about you."  
Maddie: "I'm not in denial, I'm not guilty and I am not afraid."  
David: "Say that enough times and maybe you'll start believing it."  
Maddie: " If there's anyone around here who should be worried about looking bad it's you...given your actions of late." She pulls up to his apartment building. "Here we are, enjoy your reading."  
David: "What a story-a handsome and charming prince, love, sex, war, and an icy princess." David opens the car door and starts to get out.  
Maddie: "Charming? I can think of a few other words to describe that 'prince.' Icy?"  
David: "You don't like icy? I can go back to guilty, fearful.."  
Maddie: "Don't bother. How 'bout you just go?"  
David: "Fine" David gets out of the car.  
Maddie: "Fine"  
David: "Good"  
Maddie: "Good" David closes the car door and turns back to Maddie.  
David: "Guilty"  
Maddie growls: "Not!" and drives away.  
David struts back to his apartment mumbling "Here comes the judge."  
  
Goldman stands up at a table in a courtroom.  
Goldman: "Your honor, I'd like to call Maddie Hayes to the stand."  
Maddie gets up from next to Goldman and walks to the witness stand.  
Bailiff: "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
Maddie: "Yes, I will." She sits down.  
Goldman approaches the witness stand. "Can you state your full name please?"  
Maddie: "Madeline Hayes"  
Goldman: "Are you currently the owner of Blue Moon Investigations?"  
Maddie: "Yes, well, I was the sole owner until recently. Now I co-own it with my partner David Addison."  
Goldman: "You were also once the spokesmodel for Blue Moon Shampoo, isn't that correct?"  
Maddie: "Yes until 1980."  
Goldman: "What happened?"  
Maddie: "I retired from modeling."  
Goldman: "How is it that you came to be a detective?"  
Maddie: "My modeling career and investments made me enough money so that I didn't have to work anymore. I spent my time shopping, visiting family and friends, doing volunteer work and traveling. In 1985 I went on an extended cruise for 4 or 6 weeks I don't remember exactly. When I returned I found out my accountant had stolen my money and disappeared. He left me my house, my cars and my businesses."  
Goldman: "Which included City of Angels Investigations?"  
Maddie: "Yes. I was instructed by my attorney to sell off all of my businesses as they all lost money. I did sell all of them except the detective agency."  
Goldman: "Why did you keep the detective agency?"  
Maddie: "Well....we  
Goldman: "By we you mean yourself and Mr. Addison, your current business partner?"  
Maddie: "Yes. I tried to close down the agency, but we got involved in a diamond heist case, quite by accident. We solved the case. It was fun, exciting, like nothing I'd ever done before. David ran City of Angels at the time and convinced me that we could make a go of it, make it work. We decided to go into business together and he changed the name."  
Goldman: "So the two of you decided to become detectives despite the fact that City of Angels had never had any cases and neither of you had any experience being detectives or even for that matter, running a business?"  
Maddie: "David can be very persuasive."  
Goldman: "So I've heard. The truth of the matter is that you kept the agency open because the two of you had a "thing" for each other, isn't it?"  
Maddie: "What?"  
Goldman: "According to our records the two of you in fact fell in love and had a sexual relationship. Ms. Hayes.... with one of your employees tsk,tsk,tsk. Is this true? Please remember that you're under oath."  
Maddie: "Well, yes, but I don't see...."  
Goldman: "Is it not in fact true that you left Mr. Addison in the middle of the night (Goldman flies around like he's an airplane) for 4 1/2 months. That you would not let him call or visit you even after he found out from your secretary that you were pregnant with his child?"  
Maddie: "I wasn't sure who the fa..."  
Goldman: "Oh come on, we can count! Isn't it also true that while you were gone he ran the business by himself and even took Lamaze classes to get ready for the child that was in all likelihood his? You didn't tell him you were coming back, and when you did return you told him you married someone you knew for 3 days on the train! "  
Maddie: "Please stop..."  
Goldman: "A week later you get an annulment after you leave your own wedding to chase after David. You and David sorta made up for a while and even agreed to get married and raise the baby together. Then a tragedy occurs, you lose the baby. But instead of trying to work things out with David you decide that the two of you should be PALS!"  
Maddie: "Mr. Goldman.."  
Goldman: "Ms Hayes, isn't it the honest to God truth that the only reason you don't want to go to trial is because you feel guilty about what has happened between you and David. You're afraid all of it will come out at trial and that David might not be able to handle it a second time. After all, he was barely able to handle it the first time wasn't he? David has tried to leave several times, hasn't he? You always find a way to keep him around. Hell, you recently gave him half of Blue Moon to keep him from leaving. You keep pushing him away, but you won't let him leave. Why is that?"  
Maddie: "Mr. Goldman I'm not going to answer any more of your questions. Your honor.." (she looks up at the Judge and is shocked to see David is the Judge.) "David....what are you doing here? Why are you the judge?"  
David: "I'm afraid you'll have to answer the question Maddie."  
Maddie: "I'm not answering any more questions. This is obviously one of my crazy dreams......"  
David: "If you don't answer the question, I'll have to find you guilty."  
Maddie: "Guilty? Guilty of what?"  
David: "Breaking my heart."  
Maddie wakes up with a start in a cold sweat. After catching her breath and realizing it was only a dream, she falls back on her pillow and pulls the covers over her head.  
  
David is sitting at a bar drinking a beer. Richie walks up to Dave, slaps Dave on the back and shakes his hand.  
Richie: "Hey, bro what up?"  
David: "Hey, Rich, what's shakin'?"  
Richie sits down next to David and asks the bartender, "My man, can you get me a brew?" He turns back to David and says, "so what's goin' on?"  
David: "What makes you think somethin's goin' on?"  
Richie: "You called.....I came.....That usually means somethin's goin' on." He looks at Dave knowingly. "How're you and the boss gettin' along these days?"  
David: "She's not my boss anymore- we're partners now. This has nothing to do with her. Why do you think it has something to do with her?"  
Richie takes a sip of his beer, "Usually does."  
David: "Well this doesn't. OK?"  
Richie: "OK" He doesn't really believe Dave but he goes along anyway.  
David: "OK. Actually it does have to do with work. Blue Moon Shampoo is suing us for trademark infringement. They claim we took their name and benefited from the association with their company."  
Richie chokes on his beer as Dave is saying this. "Benefited, how? Have they taken a gander at Blue Moon's bank account?"  
David is offended: "What?"  
Richie: "Nothin', nothin' it's just that, I mean, do they know about the... "  
David: "They don't know nothin' We haven't gone to trial yet. But...I guess that's the problem. I want to go to trial, you know fight this thing. She wants to throw in the towel and just settle."  
Richie: "You could lose at trial Dave."  
David: "Yeah, at least then we'd go down fighting. Settling is just giving up. I've worked too hard, put too much into this to just give up."  
Richie: "We are still talking about the business aren't we?"  
David looks at Richie, annoyed. "Of course we are. Why does everyone keep saying that? Me and her are through, so through. I'm over her, I've moved on. They're plenty of fish in the sea and I'm throwin' out my line" (he pretends to cast out a line.)  
Richie: "Fishin' doesn't do any good if you keep throwin' 'em back, Dave."  
David: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Richie: "C'mon Dave. You say you're fishin' but you keep throwin' 'em back- Terry, Annie. Are you really fishin' or are you tryin' to make someone else think you're fishin' so that they'll reel you in?"  
David: "I think I need another drink. I told you this isn't about her."  
Richie: "What is it about then? Really, Dave."  
David: "Really, Rich. I worked hard building that business. 'Course some people don't notice or care. I worked my ass off for that place."  
Richie: "You worked something, that's for sure." He nudges Dave who smiles then laughs. "Since when do you care so much about work, a job? You had a sweet deal before she showed up. No work-all play. Then she comes along and makes you work, then puts you through hell. Honestly Dave. I don't know why you stick around. But I guess that's the point isn't it? It's not about the job."  
David: "Rich I own 1/2 of Blue Moon now. Absolutely, positively it's about the job.  
Richie: "Then why do you care so much? If it's about the job why not just settle? Give up. Go to another agency or hell start your own. You almost did once, remember? Hey! We could do it together- Addison Brothers Investigations!" Dave rolls his eyes and laughs, Richie laughs too. "OK, maybe not such a good idea. Just leave, you'd probably be better off." Dave and Richie drink sips of their beer.  
David sighs, "That's easy for you to say."  
Richie: "You can't, can you? After all these years, all you've gone through- you still can't do it . All those chances to go and you always fought to keep it...you two together."  
David: "That's not what I'm doing. I told you it's over. This is strictly business.."  
Richie: "Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard that before."  
David: "We don't even get along any more, we always fight."  
Richie: "You're saying it's over because you're fighting?"  
David: "It's different now. It used to be fun. Now it's just...mean. Honestly, sometimes I think we hate each other."  
Richie: "Love and hate are two sides of the same coin." He picks up a coin from the bar and, trying to act really cool, flips it, but keeps missing catching it. "Love flips to hate, hate flips back to love, doesn't take much."  
David stops Rich from flipping the coin so that others will not notice his brother's obvious lack of cool. "I should've known better'n to talk to you. When'd you get your degree in relationships? Oh, I guess you're speaking from your depth of experience with successful relationships."  
Richie: "Ouch Dave" He acts wounded.  
David: "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just in a bad mood."  
Richie: "She's it Dave isn't she?"  
David: "What?"  
Richie: "The one Dave, she's it isn't she? That's why you can't leave."  
David: "You couldn't be more wrong. It doesn't work, me and her."  
Richie: "You two ever really try?"  
David: "You know I tried."  
Richie: "You two ever try at the same time? I've never known you to give up on something you really wanted."  
David: "What I really want is to save my business, Blue Moon. That is what I want, that is what I'm not giving up on." David gets up to leave. "Gotta go."  
Richie: "Sorry Dave, I didn't mean to make you mad." David starts to walk away but Richie grabs his arm. Dave turns back to look at Richie. "Just make sure you really know what you're fighting for."  
David pulls his arm away and says sarcastically, "Thanks Rich, Bye!"  
Rich: "Bye Dave, " he turns back to the bar and starts flipping the coin again, always missing catching it.  
  
It is the next morning. Agnes is at her desk typing. David walks through Blue Moon's door.  
David: "Good morning Agnes."  
Agnes: "Good morning Mr. Addison."  
David looks toward Maddie's door.  
Agnes: "Miss Hayes is in. She was here when I got here, I guess she came in early."  
David: "She didn't get her homework done, so she's serving detention. I, on the other hand, turned everything in on time. I always was the teacher's pet."  
David walks into his office, closes the door and sits at his desk. He thinks for a moment and then looks like an idea just hit him. He searches the drawers of his desk and finds a "Magic" 8 ball. He shakes it and turns it upside down to wait for the answer. He gets a look on his face like "this is stupid' and throws it into the trash can. Meanwhile, Maddie is in her office sitting at her desk trying to do work. She is distracted and gets up and goes to the window and gazes out for a few moments. She sighs and with a look of determination walks out of her office. David is in his office with darts in his hand. On the back of his door there are two dartboards. One dartboard that has 'trial' written on it and the other has 'settle' on it. David turns so that his back is to the door and attempts to throw the darts over his shoulder without looking. Maddie is on the other side of the door about to knock. She hears the darts hitting the door, looks confused, says "David" and starts to open the door. Maddie hears the crash of the dartboards as they fall to the floor as she opens it and a dart narrowly misses Maddie's head and lodges into the door.  
Maddie: "You didn't get a bullseye." as she looks from the darts stuck in the door to the dartboards on the floor.  
David: "No, but I almost got a blonde's eye. You should be more careful when walking into other people's offices."  
Maddie: "I only need to be careful walking into this office."  
David: "Yeah, you never know what you'll get poked with in here."  
Maddie; "David!" She picks up the dartboards. "I see you've graduated from the 'Magic 8 ball' method of making decisions."  
David: "The 8 ball is random, Darts requires an element of skill."  
Maddie: "Skill? What kind of skill? The kind that comes from a bottle?"  
David: "I can speak from experience when I say that alcohol does enhance one's ability to hit the target."  
Maddie: "Hit on some targets I bet."  
David: "You ever try?"  
Maddie: "No, but it can't take much skill. I'm sure I can."  
David: "Go ahead."  
Maddie puts the dartboards back on the door, takes the darts from David and begins throwing them. She gets close to the bullseye the first couple tries.  
David: "No, no, no Miss Hayes. That is not the advanced technique I was using." He turns her around and demonstrates how to throw it over her shoulder. She sighs, and throws the last two darts. They both land in the bullseye of the 'trial' dartboard.  
David: "There you go, the wisdom of the dartboard." He sits on the corner of his desk.  
Maddie: "Actually, that's what I came in here to talk to you about." She sits down in one of the chairs across from his desk.  
David: "You know Maddie, the wisdom of the dartboard should never be questioned. I knew a guy once who did and he ended up naked, covered in honey face down in the mud at a pig farm."  
Maddie: "What guy? Forget it, it doesn't matter. I don't think we should question the wisdom of the dartboard."  
David: "What?"  
Maddie: "I've been thinking about it and I don't think we have anything to be afraid of. We never associated ourselves with Blue Moon Shampoo and I don't think they have much of a case. We've worked too long and hard to make this business work. If we are going to lose, I want to go down fighting."  
David: "You sure?" He sits in the chair next to hers.  
Maddie: "Yeah, I guess so."  
David: "You can't guess Maddie, you have to be sure about this."  
Maddie: "I'm sure. What about you?" as she looks at the dartboards.  
David: "The dartboard spoke" and gestures toward the dartboard. David gets serious, "You know we could lose everything, They could put us on trial like Goldman says. Are you sure you can handle it?"  
Maddie: "We could lose everything if we don't try. If you can handle it, I can handle it. You sure you can?"  
David: "I can handle a lot."  
Maddie: "Yeah.......I guess you can."  
David: "Besides I don't want to end up covered in honey again." Maddie laughs.  
Maddie: "You know there's one other thing, Goldman was right. We have to present a united front. I suggest a truce."  
David: "A truce? This wouldn't be anything like a pact?."  
Maddie: "I think we need to agree to stop not getting along."  
David: "Not getting along? What makes you think we're not getting along?"  
Maddie: "I think we can both agree that neither of us has been at our best lately."  
David: "Speak for yourself. Now if you want to know if I'm at my best I can arrange...."  
Maddie: "We have to stop playing games David."  
David: "Games? David gets up and walks around his desk. "I haven't played any games since that strip poker a few seasons ago!"  
Maddie gets up and follows him: "That's not what I mean and you know it. We've got to agree to get along and stop doing things to get to each other."  
David: "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you think we need a truce to get along, fine."  
Maddie: "Fine." Maddie sticks out her hand. "Let's shake on it." Maddie and David both shimmy. David laughs and shakes her hand.  
Maddie: "I guess I'll go call Goldman and tell him our decision." She walks towards David's door.  
David: "You'd better be ready for a good fight."  
Maddie opens the door: "I think we've been honing those skills for quite some time now. I think we'll do fine." She smiles and then closes the door.  
  



End file.
